Only You
by Hypnocessity
Summary: "He really doesn't care about me..." "There's nothing in this world I want more than to protect you!" "I have no room to stay in this world... how could I have been so easily fooled by him?" "You're the only one I care about this much." One-shot, Shido/Tohka, Rated T.


A/N: Yaaaaay! I got motivation to write a sad [to me] and then happy one-shot of Shido/Tohka. c: Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Su... ha..." A certain blue-haired male inhaled the scent of a freshly cooked meal at his dinner table, Origami glaring daggers at his throat because Tohka is there, and Tohka, well... relatively doing the same thing.<p>

"Smells amazing. I hope It tastes just as good, Shido." Kotori pulled a chair out from under the table and sat herself down, picking up a knife and a fork.

Shido smirked. "Of course, It was my cooking, it will be good!" He declared a little too loudly. "Why, Steak and mashed potatoes with broccoli, a once-a-month affordable!" He laughed with a fake cockiness. The rest kind of chuckled at him.

"Shido...-san..." Yoshino peeked over the couch, everyone turning over to her. "Ne, Yoshino?" Shido questioned. "You want some?" Nodding, the girl slowly walked over and Shido fed her a slice off of his fork.

"It's... chewy... and... really good..." She smiled. "Arigato, Shido-san." She returned to the sofa and continued watching the soap opera. "No problem." He said to himself.

Tohka felt slightly hurt, but brushed it off. "Anyway," She began. "Let's thank Shido."

**Affection:** 54%

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone clasped their hands together, and feasted.

"Ne, Shido." Origami called. "Nani?"

"Feed me." She opened her mouth, pointing to it with the same blank expression as always.

"W-What? You can do it yourself!" He felt uneasy.

"I want Shido to feed me." She confirmed.

"Come on!" He pointed to the fork and knife. "Do you know how to use them?"

"Yes, I just want you to feed me." Origami persisted. 'This stubborn...'

He sighed. "Fine." And gently placed a piece of her steak inside of her mouth.

Tohka felt enraged, but kept it all to herself.

**Affection: **25%

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." She spoke aloud, pushing the chair to the side and gently storming off.

Shido looked into the hallway with discomfort and worry, but wriggled himself back to reality.

* * *

><p>"Damnit!" She screamed. "What do <em>they <em>have that _I _don't?!" She slammed her fists on the sink, staring at her reflection, steaming and fuming.

She stared at herself for a while, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, her breathing regulated, and tears formed on her face.

"I guess Shido really does like them over me..." She felt the tears slip and slip. "What did I do wrong?..."

**Affection: **10%

**knock knock knock**

"Tohka?" Shido called. "Are you in there?" Tohka's eyes widened and her face hardened. "Go away!" She yelled, surprising Shido. "Tohka?" He replied, "What's wrong?" She bit her lip. "Just please go away..." Shido was determined, but he felt the amount of hurt behind her words, and replied 'Okay', hoping she feels better.

Tohka lay her back on the door, sliding down on the floor, crying with her face in her knees. 'He really doesn't like me...'

Kotori mentioned to Shido that Tohka's mental state and affection gauges were both less than 30%, and that if it got any worse, he would have to spend more money and time on a date fixing this.

Shido was determined to fix this.

* * *

><p>Tohka bent over the railing where they first kissed, and looked into the sunset, almost mesmerized.<p>

"I can't believe Shido..." She looked into the water with an almost empty stare. "Why was I fooled by him?... I really can't stay after all..."

Reine contacted Kotori, letting her know that Tohka was loosing her feelings, and that her affection for Shido is fluctuating between 10% and 15%.

"Shido!" Kotori screamed in the ship. "Save Tohka again! She's loosing everything she felt for you! Dumbass!" She yelled louder and louder.

Shido, on the other hand, didn't have his earpiece in, tending to Yoshino. "It's okay... it was just a soap opera... I'd never abandon you, Yoshino." He chuckled, rubbing her head gently. "Say, Origami... have you seen Tohka? I haven't seen her for an hour." Origami turned to him. "No." Came the reply he expected, in the tone he expected from her. "I could care less. Now I have you to myself."

"No, I want to know where Tohka is." He replied a dagger. "She told me she was going to the... store..." It hit him. She never left the house alone. Only with him.

"DAMNIT!" He got up. "This is bad, this is really, really" He picked up the earpiece to hear a bunch of screams from everyone on the ship. "I'm way ahead of you guys!"

Shido bashed through the door, not a care in the world.

**Affection:** 5%

* * *

><p>"Tohka!" He screamed. "Tohka!" He looked up and down for her in the mall, but nowhere could she be found. "Damn! Damn, damn, damn! Damn it all!" He clenched his teeth and ran out the front doors.<p>

**Affection:** 4%

* * *

><p> "I really can't stay..." The words seemed to speak themselves. She finally realized it. Shido had other spirits to take care of, so of course he would save one, and then care for the others. It all made sense to her now.<p>

**Affection: **3%  
><span>

* * *

><p> Shido spotted her. He finally had found her. He figured she would be there, but he just had to make sure she wasn't at the mall. "TOHKA!" He yelled, running towards her. She jumped, her heart raced as she turned around to see the man who had abandoned him for the other spirits. "Go away, you idiot!" She spat back, surprising Shido.<p>

"Tohka, what the hell has gotten into you?!" He yelled at her. "You were supposed to stay with me forever, remember?!" Tears flow from his eyes. "What are you going to do? Are you planning on leaving me?!"

**Affection: **2%

"Shido..." she breathed out gently, her voice wavering. "It's not like that, I..." She gulped. "You have others to take care of.. and I understand that you don't need me..." She smiled a broken smile, one which tore Shido's heart to bits.

"So I will leave... It will be much easier if you have one less spirit to take care of."

**Affection:**** 1%******

"Idiot!" He yelled. "Absolute _idiot!" _He began walking towards her.

"Nani?..." She replied.

"You think that after everything I did for you, that I would just abandon you? Is that it?" He yelled to her, breaking her defense. "I would never intentionally harm you, Tohka! You were the first, yeah, and yes, while it may be true that you're not going to be the last, I still care for you!"

_ta-thump_

_"Sh-Shido..." _She breathed, his words echoing in her ears. All the things they did together... were they real? Were these feelings she grew for this man... this human... were they real? Did she really want him?

"Don't think for a god-darn _minute _that I would give up on you, Tohka!" More tears ran down his face. "There would be absolutely no way that I could ever let you leave me, Tohka!"

_ta-thump_

**Affection: **2%

* * *

><p>"Great job, Shido..." Kotori's anxiety levels dropped massively, and everyone cheered him on. <em>go, go, go, go, <em>Kotori heard her team chant for him.

'So, it's really like this, huh...' Kotori smiled, a pink sucker in her mouth. 'Everyone is cheering you on, Shido...' she looked around, and even Reine looked like she wanted to cheer him, but she, for some reason, had to keep her character.

"Go, Onii-chan!" 

* * *

><p>"To me, Tohka, this isn't just about saving spirits anymore! You aren't a spirit to me!" His words reached her heart, tears flowing from her face.<p>

"Sh-Shido..." She choked. "You don't really care about me.."

Shido had enough, and grabbed her firmly by her shoulders, staring deep into her core.

"I don't care about anyone else right now!-

**Affection: **3%

-nor do I need to care about anything else in this moment!-

**Affection: **4%

-All I want is you right now, Tohka!"

Shido had finally touched the deepest part of her heart, and there she lay, crying in his arms. For a long while, he felt, this continued, and all he wanted to do was hold her.

Several minutes later...

"Tohka... I really care about you... Yoshino I look at as a very young sister.. Origami is a classmate, Kotori is my sister.. and you, Tohka... You're the most important person to me."

**Affection: **12%

_"Shido, that's enough! You're okay now, we can go back,_ and-" Kotori tried to reason, but she couldn't.

"It's really okay for you to stay with me, Tohka..." He held her face with one hand as she smiled halfheartedly.

"The truth is, I was scared to start this... sure, at first, when I was trying to save you, I really felt nothing, except the fact that I didn't want you to make that face again... the one you're making now." He let more tears fall on her cheek. "But, in the time you've been living with me, you've done nothing but make me happy.. you've given me a reason to come home everyday, and take care of you, Yoshino and hopefully more to come."

**Affection: **27%

"Shido... I... I, I..."

"I'm admitting it.. I really didn't feel anything for you... but, at this point of time, I can't bear to be without you, Tohka..."

**Affection: **34%

"Tohka, I..." Shido gulped. "I've been feeling a weird feeling for you these past few days, and I don't know how to explain it..." That hit her hard. Harder than anyone ever verbally attacked or, harder than anyone or anything physically attacked her. Her heart ached.

"It feels really right having you this close to me... and I want to be closer in the future... please don't leave me..." He clasped her chest with his hands, burying himself and crying.

**Affection: **40%

"Shido..."

He looked back up at her, regaining his posture.

"Tohka, I..." _"Shido, you can stop now! Just come back to Fraxinus, we_ can-"

"I love you, Tohka... stay with me forever." He brushed her hair out of her face, gently kissing her as the sunset began to fade into night. Tohka's eyes relaxed, her jittering ceased and her shaking eased. Her heartbeat picked up pace and her face melted under his smooth touch.

'I really had the wrong idea...' she felt his lips sink into hers. '...Shido really cares about me this much... I thought he wanted nothing more but to get rid of me...' She finally began kissing back, as she felt hands on her face, she grabbed those hands and squeezed softly. 

* * *

><p>"STATUS, REPORT!" Yelled Kotori, bringing up Tohka's information.<p>

**Affection: 80% [MAX]**

**Sexual arousal: 0%**

**Anxiety levels:**** 2%******

**Stress levels: 1%**

**Fear: 5% **

"Shin went overboard this time, it seems." Said Reine.

"No... I think he really loves her." Kotori slouched in her seat as she felt an easing warmth. "He's such an idiot... onii-chan." 

* * *

A/N: I don't know where the plot of the story went to be honest. I hope you all can see what I was aiming for this story. Something original, and something pertaining to her actual feelings, and his actual feelings. But, I feel like I screwed it up a bit. I know it was headed in an AWESOME direction though! Thank you all for reading this weird fan-fiction one-shot. Stay tuned for more updates on my other story, "Hold My Hand", and more possible one-shots/stories to come. c:


End file.
